


It Was All His Fault Anyways

by SakeBottle



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Alcohol, Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: Holo ends up in a spot of trouble with her bladder full and her surroundings apparently conspiring against her.She'll be fine, though. Someone of her stature would never wet herself, of course.
Kudos: 2





	It Was All His Fault Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for daveshuyi.

Holo was fully aware that she was meant to _avoid_ attracting too much attention to herself, though at the moment her options were quite limited; she could either make a scene, or wet herself and make an even bigger scene. She wasn’t quite sure _how_ exactly she had let things get to this point, but that could be sorted out once her bladder was empty, hopefully after finding somewhere private to make it so.

Of course, that was easier said than done. She needed somewhere she could be totally alone, with no way for anyone else to see her. After all, she wouldn’t be able to do what she needed to without exposing her tail, and as such Holo couldn’t just slip between some buildings or down a quiet side street, as tempting as the idea was. It was only a small risk, considering most people would never even acknowledge the existence of something as mundane as an alleyway, but even the slightest chance was enough for Holo to prefer wetting herself and suffering a moment of humiliation over possibly getting caught and the much more real consequences that would entail.

Fortunately, neither of those would be happening to her. She was Holo the Wise Wolf, after all, and was certainly more than capable of keeping a full bladder in check long enough to find an appropriate place to drain it. She would never give in to her urge, however powerful, and relieve herself in public, and she would _certainly_ never wet herself. Not without being obscenely drunk, anyways.

And so she pressed on, sober and alone, wandering the streets of whatever town this was in search of some way she could deal with her pressing need to urinate. That was her sole focus at the moment: tracking down _anything_ at all that could spare her pants from a flood. So far she didn’t seem to be having very much luck on that front, with everything around her simply being too public.

She was sure that would change soon enough. There had to be _something_ ; surely human settlements would be designed with such needs in mind, and therefore it couldn’t possibly be much longer until Holo were to encounter one of the places that _surely_ must have been built to accommodate that particular need. All she had to do was keep walking, slightly hunched over with her legs never moving any farther apart than was necessary to take a step. Her cloak was enclosed around her body to hide some of her posture, and the hands she had balled up near her thighs.

Not that she really needed to hide anything anyways – none of the people she was passing seemed to even notice that she existed, which meant nobody would know or care if she were to use her hands to apply some pressure instead. But even with her bladder as full and heavy as it was, Holo couldn’t bring herself to do that. Nobody else would know about it, but _she_ would, so no matter how much her body would have liked for her hands to be elsewhere, she forced them to stay put while she kept walking and searching.

Her search led her into a few of the shops around her, checking to see if anyone could offer her something she could use, only to be forced back out to the street unrelieved every time. She had even walked into one shop, seen a door marked with the sign indicating a private area for relief, and then made to turn right back around and head outside again when she tried to approach.

With no other options, she just kept walking, the weight of so much pent-up liquid seeming to increase with every step, until at last she saw something that made her ears perk up under her hood: an outdoor structure, bearing the appropriate symbols for what she needed most right now. She moved faster now, as much as her body would allow without leaking, her goal in sight and very nearly in reach.

But when she got closer, her ears fell again at the sight of a line of far too many women waiting for the same thing as her. Holo’s legs shook as she came to a halt, observing the line and looking around for any alternatives. The feeling of her pee just at the edge of escape meant she didn’t have time to wait, and needed to find something _now_.

So she tried the shops again, running into the nearest one, an inn, only to find a similar situation with many people waiting to get through a single door. With a groan she turned around and tried the building next door, thankful to find both the sign she was looking for _and_ no line to wait in. But _this_ door, she found on reaching it, was locked, and a quick look around revealed that there was nobody around from whom she could request a key. Holo took a moment to bend over with her legs crossed, then pulled herself together and headed outside again.

Now things were different; that building with its queue had disappeared, there was now a fountain, the gentle trickling of water falling into its basin finally forcing one of Holo’s hands between her legs to fight off her urge to emulate what she was seeing. She could feel a few drops come free, but did her best to ignore them and continue her search anyways – she was the Wise Wolf, after all, and a little bit of running water wasn’t about to break her.

Again she tried the shops, running into another building only to find another door that promised relief yet taunted her with a lock she could not overcome. Her wolf form would have made easy work of such barriers, but were she in her wolf form she could have resolved her needs in the wilderness. Appearing as a human in a human settlement, she had to deal with her problems according to their rules, and so turned her back on inaccessible salvation yet again to find a place she could use.

Holo rushed outside, looking around and picking her next destination purely at random, hoping for an end to her ordeal. Again she entered a shop, and again she saw on a door the sign that she needed, but this time the door opened when she tried it. This time, she stepped into the little room, slamming the door behind her and tossing her cloak to the ground. She turned away from the wooden toilet, the room’s only feature, and hastily untied the knots keeping her pants closed. Once they could be lowered, Holo sighed as she got her clothes out of the way and lowered herself to take a seat, relax, and _finally_ let go…

… only to find herself lying in bed, fully clothed, with her hands wedged between her knotted legs to try and fight off the hot little jets of urine seeping into her clothes. It took only a moment for her to realize that she was wetting herself, and she immediately pressed harder with her hands and squeezed every muscle she could, groaning from the effort of regaining control over her bladder. Her efforts caused the spurts to become less frequent, and with a whining moan she tossed about in an attempt to find a position that would get them to stop completely.

How had she even gotten herself into this situation? She could not recall the last time her bladder had pulled her from sleep – granted, her mental focus was mostly elsewhere, and she couldn’t afford to use too much of it on digging up ancient memories, but even so, Holo was certain this hadn’t happened even remotely recently. It certainly couldn’t be blamed on this small human body of hers; sure, the bladder contained within had given her trouble from time to time, but she could still _easily_ sleep through half a day or more without any issues. So what was different this time?

She let out another groan and another involuntary spurt as the memory came back to her. The prior day had left her good and tired, and upon returning to the inn for dinner, Holo had graciously allowed Lawrence to buy her as much alcohol as she could handle without getting sick. She had told him that this was how he was to express his gratitude for her accompanying him all day, and then… He must have been particularly grateful, because Holo couldn’t remember very much of what had happened after that. She could vaguely recall reluctantly drinking enough water to keep her in working order for the next day’s business, and then there were gaps where she must have fallen asleep, leaving only a few brief memories of Lawrence guiding her – and then outright carrying her – to bed.

And now she was squirming, trying to keep her bed dry, all because she had been so thoroughly inebriated that she had failed to relieve herself at night. The only good that had come of all of this was that she had woken up in time to stop the flood, but the hot wetness between her legs and burning pressure in her bladder were telling her that she was only delaying the inevitable.

But what other choice did she have? Holo was only barely able to keep the leaks from getting any worse; if she were to try to get out of bed, she would burst for sure. So she thrashed about under the covers, ears pressed flat against her head and hands firmly planted between her legs where they applied as much pressure as possible to the source of the problem.

Her efforts were rewarded by a second-long stream that she could feel trickling between her fingers, the first moisture on the outside of her pants she could feel despite how much she’d leaked already. Clearly her little experiment with wearing underwear had paid off, the extra garment soaking up a lot of what would have otherwise shown up immediately. If she could get out of this without letting too much else reach her pants – which she would, of course, being Holo the Wise Wolf – she could just dispose of the underwear and act like nothing had happened. They hadn’t been terribly expensive, so Lawrence surely wouldn’t mind buying more. Not that he had any business knowing she no longer had what he’d already bought her, considering they were intended to not be seen.

That all could be figured out later, though. Once she got out of this dry… or at least, no more wet than she already was. Considering how hard it had been to stop that little stream from becoming something more, not letting herself get any wetter would be a challenge even for someone of her stature, but that couldn’t stop her from fighting against her body. She was the Wise Wolf, after all, and she couldn’t just wet the bed like some little human girl.

So she struggled, her breathing heavy and every possible muscle clenched as tightly as possible, until at last the feeling of urine just at the edge of breaking free went away. The pressure was still there, and still nearly unbearable, but she had taken back control. _Now_ she could get up out of bed so that she could pee somewhere at least a little bit less humiliating.

With a deep breath, Holo uncrossed her legs and carefully moved her hands out to her sides, starting a weak dribble that no amount of squeezing could stop. It didn’t matter anyways. As long as she just got out of bed, she would be fine. And so she pushed herself up to a seated position, the sudden shift turning the trickle into a heavy spurt followed by more leaks of only slightly lesser magnitude.

A little puddle had formed underneath her by the time she had thrown off the covers and turned to sit at the edge of the bed, and with no time to even think of what she was trying to do, she slid off and set her feet on the floor. Then she immediately doubled over with a gasp, her hands going back between her legs as a surge of urine broke free to create a stream that wouldn’t stop no matter how hard Holo tried. She let out a defeated groan as she fell to her knees and a puddle formed on the floor, only growing faster once she realized there was nothing else she could do and surrendered all control.

It felt terrible for her to be wetting herself like this, but even so her tail was wagging involuntarily as she gave a deep sigh of relief. Holo could consider the circumstances and consequences later – right now, she could focus on the pressure of far too many drinks leaving her body, rushing out into her clothes and splattering on the floor. The splashing stopped when she adjusted her position so that she was sitting directly in the puddle, but the hiss of such a heavy stream carried on, loud enough that through the haze of relief Holo could pull together just enough cognitive ability to wonder why Lawrence hadn’t been woken up by all this. It was good that he wouldn’t see it happen, at any rate.

And so Holo sat on the floor by the bed she had just barely avoided destroying, countless hours’ worth of drinks spilling out into her pants and expanding the pond she was sitting in. The underwear that had saved her pants from a soaking only a minute ago now didn’t seem to be of any help at all, the surge powerful enough to seemingly ignore them entirely, instead running along her legs and being poured from between them against only token resistance from the thin fabric of her pants.

Holo moaned quietly, and for the minute it took her stream to die down, she was panting as she simply savored the feeling of sorely-needed release. And once the flood stopped, she continued panting for several more minutes until she could bring herself back to reality. The first sensation she could properly feel was that of her pants sticking uncomfortably to her legs as her urine cooled, so the first thing she did was to coax herself back up to her feet, taking a moment to remember how to stand, before pulling the drenched cloth from her legs. Both pants and underwear came off at the same time, and with nowhere else to put them, she simply left them in her puddle as she stepped away from it to assess the full extent of the damage.

There was a slight wet patch on the bed, a lake on the floor, and a very nice pair of pants had been thoroughly ruined. Holo’s hands went to her now-bare hips as she shifted her focus to two things: first, blocking out the scent of her fresh pee; and second, figuring out some means by which this could all be Lawrence’s fault, not her own.


End file.
